xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Neeyutnee
During the Clone Wars, Neeyutnee was elected as the Queen of Naboo, succeeding Queen Jamillia. She relied on insight and experience offered by Senator Padmé Amidala2 In 21 BBY,3 several Separatist droids infiltrated Naboo. After this discovery, Naboo was placed on high alert as it could lead to another invasion. Because of this, Amidala and Junior Representative Jar Jar Binks came to Naboo to aid in the investigation. When they arrived, Neeyutnee and Captain Typho greeted them. Neeyutnee stated that besides the droids that have already been spotted, there weren't any more and pleaded that Amidala convince the Galactic Senate or the Jedi High Council that Naboo was threatened.1 Later, they came to inspect a Tactical droid with Amidala asking Neeyutnee if they received any information. Binks spotted an insect coming out of another battle droid and tried to get it as it was only found in the Eastern swamps. Neeyutnee listened as Amidala's protocol droid, C-3PO, interrogated the tactical droid before Binks inadvertently destroyed it during his chase of the insect. They were able to deduce that the droids came out of the Eastern swamps due to the location. They informed the Jedi Council what they discovered and Amidala convinced them to send Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano. Eventually, it was discovered that the scientist Dr. Nuvo Vindi was trying to revive the Blue Shadow Virus.1 Vindi was defeated by the Republic and the virus was stopped.4 Skirmish on Naboo In 20 BBY, Naboo was again a target for the Separatists with rumors circulating that the Gungans were aiding General Grievous invade the planet. Amidala was sent to investigate along with Skywalker and after a brief skirmish was captured. Neeyutnee witnessed the Separatists come in with Skywalker and ordered they hand back Grievous in exchange. They did. Boss Lyonie and Neeyutnee thanked Binks for preventing war against the Naboo and the Gungans a second time.5 Skirmish on Theed Later, Neeyutnee greeted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to Naboo for the Festival of Light which celebrated the anniversary of when Naboo joined the Republic. That night, bounty hunters led by Count Dooku and Cad Baneattempted to capture Palpatine but was thwarted by Kenobi who was disguised as the bounty hunter Rako Hardeen. The next morning, Neeyutnee was part of a protection group consisting of Amidala and Governor Sio Bibble.6 She was succeeded by Queen Apailana by 19 BBY.7 Legacy In 4 ABY, Queen Sosha Soruna mentioned Neeyutnee's decision to move the fighter operations out of the palacefor security measures during the Clone Wars to Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan when the Galactic Empireattacked Naboo as part of Operation: Cinder.8 Appearances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Blue Shadow Virus" (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shadow Warrior" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis on Naboo" * Shattered Empire, Part III (Mentioned only) Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Royalty Category:Aliens Category:Queen Category:Galactic Republic Category:Tattoo